Gemini Cain / Abel
Summary Gemini Cain / Abel are the Gold Saints of the Gemini Constellation from the 18th Century, as seen in the manga Saint Seiya Next Dimension. Having been born as a "Cruel Joke" from the Gods, the two are not exactly twin brothers, but rather two distinct souls and minds inhabiting the same body, with neither maintaining complete control of it. Cain is noble, righteous and completely devoted to justice and his mission as a Saint, while Abel is violent, sadistic, egotistical and uncaring, with little regard for Athena and the rest of humanity. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C, 3-B with Galaxian Explosion Name: Gemini Cain / Cemini Abel Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Likely in their 20s Classification: Humans Powers and Abilities: 7th Sense User, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Atomic Destruction and Restoration, Energy Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation / Control, Time Manipulation, Psychokinesis (Telepathy, Teleportation and Telekinesis), Energy Blasts, Illusion Creation, Immune to most Psychokinesis, Flight Attack Potency: Galaxy level (Repeatedly stated to be the strongest Saint of the 18th Century, above even Shjima and Cardinale. Completely outclassed Garuda Suikyo), Multi-Galaxy level with Galaxian Explosion Speed: Massively FTL+ normally, Massively FTL+ through Miracles Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Galactic ' 'Durability: Multi-Galaxy level Stamina: Nearly limitless Range: Galactic, Intergalactic with Galaxian Explosion, Universal with Psychokinesis and Another dimension Standard Equipment: Gemini Gold Cloth Intelligence: High. Both are skilled warriors and strategists. Weaknesses: Each twin is constantly trying to become the dominant personality to control their body. Feats: *Stated by multiple characters to be the strongest of the Gold Saints. *Far above Phoenix Ikki in power and speed. *Effortlessly defeated Garuda Suikyo, whose power is greater than that of a normal Judge of the Underworld. The difference was so great that when Suikyo awakened under the influence of the Demon Emperor's Fist he was shocked that he was still alive. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' * '''Galaxian Explosion: An extremely concentrated and potent wave of destructive Cosmo. At its' full power, its' force is said to be comparable to that of a collapsing galaxy, leaving even Gold Saints completely overwhelmed by it. * Another Dimension: '''Another powerful technique of Gemini Saints. Concentrating his Cosmos within the palm of his hands, Cain / Abel warps space and time, opening a tear between universes that sucks and transports the opponent to an unknown and inescapable dimension. * '''Demon Emperor's Fist: With a quick movement of hands, the Gemini Saint "splits" the air, opening a tear within the atmosphere. Then, through the vacuum opened by his fist, a thin, minuscule beam of energy moves at faster than light speeds, until it "pierces" the opponent's brain. This technique directly attacks the mind, allowing the Gemini Saint to manipulate actions and thoughts through suggestion. Gallery File:GeminiKain.png File:GeminiAbel.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Manga Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Warriors Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Psychics Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Illusionists Category:Flight Users Category:Humans Category:Cosmo Users Category:Gold Saints Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Duos